


Something Good (vid)

by lamardeuse



Series: lamardeuse's vids [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: Steve's into something good.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: lamardeuse's vids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622497
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Something Good (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Another vid I never got around to putting up on here, from season 1 of Hawaii Five-O (2010).

**Something Good**

Steve/Danny

music by Herman's Hermits

[Download at my site](http://www.puddle-wonderful.ca/vids/somethinggoodbylamardeuse.avi)


End file.
